dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Repoman
TK dies TK is arrested Cars are wrecked/destroyed Time runs out |reward = Safe House Service 9 |unlocks = Paddy Wagon Rosalita Racer Turning The Screw |unlockedby = Hot Wheels |alongside = Bread Run Last Chance |todo = Pre-Mission: Pick up the tow truck from Phoenix Autos. Steal the cars. Bring them back to Phoenix Autos. Don't wreck them. Intra-Mission: Use the tow truck to steal the vehicles. Steal the 3 vehicles and bring them back to the garage. Get the car back to Phoenix Autos. (x3) Every time the player hooks a car up on the tow truck, this objective is displayed. Press 'Q' to detach the car. (x3)Every time the player delivers the car back to the garage, this objective is displayed. 2 more to go. 1 more to go. Go see the guy in the booth. }} Repoman is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the sixth mission in the story-line. Plot Slink wants TK to 'repossess' (steal) three cars from three different locations in the Queens borough. One car is located in The Projects, one in Jamaica and the last one in the World Fair Park. The player must drive the tow truck to each of the designated locations, at each one a San Marino is waiting. Once a car is hooked up to the Wrecker, the player must drive the car back to Phoenix Autos, were they will be placed in the garage. When towing a car away, an alarm will be triggered and will sound for a certain amount of time. After towing away the second car, gangs will chase TK until they are lost or shot. The gangs will chase a fair distance in Reginas and they will not hesitate to crash or wreck the San Marinos or the Wrecker. Once all cars are collected, the player is asked to see the guy in the booth who will thank TK for helping. Objectives : Use the tow truck to steal the vehicles. [Back to top] *Once the player has reached Phoenix Autos in Queens, they will be told to enter the tow truck in the garage (the garage door will open) and use it to steal the three required cars. : Steal the 3 vehicles and bring them back to the garage. [Back to top] *After driving the tow truck out of the garage, the next objective is to steal the 3 cars and bring them back to the garage. The player can only collect one at a time in a given order. :The first vehicle is located besides an alleyway, in a gated-off car park. The player simply needs to ram down the weak fencing around the spacing (or alternatively squeeze through any open gaps), turn the tow truck around (so it is facing the same direction as the vehicle), and is parallel and inline with the aforementioned vehicle. The player then needs to reverse slowly into the front of the car. Note the owner of the car will be nearby and will tell TK to back off once they approach the car with the truck. :The second vehicle is located In a small parking lot just off the main road which passes parallel to the EL-Train. Again, it is surrounded by several fences and barriers. :The third and final vehicle is located in a small parking lot on the corner of another busy main road. The vehicle is slightly harder to reach in that it is completely surrounded by fences. : Get the car back to Phoenix Autos. [Back to top] *Once the vehicle is attached to the tow truck (it will automatically attach upon reversing into the vehicle), the player is told to take the car back to the garage. The garage will be marked onto the map. Note that several (one upon collecting the first vehicle, two on the second and three on the third) enemies in Reginas may pursue the player on the way back. Some (especially on-foot enemies on the second and third repossessions) may also wield and use weapons against the player. No police will spawn on streets and therefore the player is free to run these enemies over, however, police will still respond to gunfire on the player's behalf. : Press 'Q' to detach the car. [Back to top] *After the player has driven the tow truck and the San Marino into the yellow corona at the garage, they are told to detach the vehicle from the tow truck, using 'Q' on PC. : 2 more to go. [Back to top] *Once the first car has been detached, the player will be reminded that there are two more repossessions to be completed. The second vehicle will then be marked on the map. : 1 more to go. [Back to top] *After the second car has been dropped off and detached from the tow truck, the player is reminded there is only one more repossession to be completed. The last vehicle will be marked on the map. : Go see the guy in the booth. [Back to top] *On the last drop-off, once the car has been detached from the truck, the player is instructed to go to the man in the booth, on the side of the building. There, TK. is thanked for the help on the "repossessions". :After, a cutscene follows. In said cutscene, TK. wakes up to find Bishop in his apartment. Bishop explains that Corrigan has sent him over, and says nothing about it. When TK. rolls over to turn his radio off (after previously turning the volume down to listen to Bishop), the Bishop mysteriously leaves the building, leaving TK. in shock after he rolls back over, peering around his apartment from his bed. :The player is then spawned in the said building. The player unlocks the Safe House located on the eastern side of Manhattan. The Service 9 is also unlocked. Pre-Mission Instructions # Pick up the tow truck from Phoenix Autos. # Steal the cars. # Bring them back to Phoenix Autos. # Don't wreck them. Gallery Gallery= File:Repoman-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:Repoman-DPL-UseTheTowTruckToStealTheVehicles.png|Use the tow truck to steal the vehicles. File:Repoman-DPL-TowTruck.png|The tow truck. File:Repoman-DPL-InTowTruck.png|In the tow truck. File:Repoman-DPL-TowTruckInstructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:Repoman-DPL-TowTruckInstructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:Repoman-DPL-TowTruckInstructions3.png|On-screen instructions. File:Repoman-DPL-StealThe3VehiclesAndBringThemBackToTheGarage.png|Steal the 3 vehicles and bring them back to the garage. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle1Map.png|Location of the first vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle1.png|The first vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-HookingUpVehicle1.png|Get the car back to Phoenix Autos. Hooking up the San Marino onto the tow truck. File:Repoman-DPL-TakingVehicle1Back.png|Taking the car back. File:Repoman-DPL-GarageMap.png|Location of the garage on the map. File:Repoman-DPL-Pres'Q'ToDetachTheCar-Vehicle1.png|Press 'Q' to detach the car. File:Repoman-DPL-2MoreToGo.png|2 more to go. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle2Map.png|Location of the second vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle2.png|The second vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-HookingUpVehicle2.png|Get the car back to Phoenix Autos. Hooking up the San Marino onto the tow truck. File:Repoman-DPL-TakingVehicle2Back.png|Taking the car back. File:Repoman-DPL-Press'Q'ToDetachCar-Vehicle2.png|Press 'Q' to detach the car. File:Repoman-DPL-1MoreToGo.png|1 more to go. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle3Map.png|Location of the third vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-Vehicle3.png|The third vehicle. File:Repoman-DPL-HookingUpVehicle3.png|Get the car back to Phoenix Autos. Hooking up the San Marino onto the tow truck. File:Repoman-DPL-TakingVehicle3Back.png|Taking the car back. Repoman-DPL-Press'Q'ToDetachCar-Vehicle3.png|Press 'Q' to detach the car. File:Repoman-DPL-GoSeeTheGuyInTheBooth.png|Go see the guy in the booth. File:Repoman-DPL-Booth.png|The booth. File:Repoman-DPL-Talking.png|The guy in the booth talking to T.K. File:Repoman-DPL-Talking2.png|Thanking T.K. File:Repoman-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. Cars "repossessed". File:Repoman-DPL-SafeHouseNowAvailable.png|Safe House now available. File:Repoman-DPL-Service9WeaponAvailableAtSafeHouse.png|Service 9 weapon now available at Safe House. File:Repoman-DPL-44HAndService9OnTable.png|44H and Service 9 on the dining room table. |-| Videos= File:Driver- Parallel Lines - Mission -6 - Repoman (HD)|Walkthrough. File:Repoman-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. File:Scene4-DPL-PostRepoman(Video)|Post-Cutscene. Transcript Trivia *TK will comment on how annoying the car alarms are once they are triggered. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions